


Fili falls Ill

by JtotheR



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JtotheR/pseuds/JtotheR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili falls sick during "the Hobbit" and Kili takes care of him.<br/>Just some angsty fluff, written for maonethedwarf's prompt on tumblr.<br/>Hope you enjoy it and this is my first fanfction EVER, so reviews would be much appreciated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili falls Ill

Fili falls Ill  
Kili could hear his brother murmur through his fever in front of him on the pony. They rode with Kili’s arms around his brother waist, holding the rains tightly before him. His grip was all that kept his brother upright, even though he could feel Fili straining against the fatigue, trying to sit as tall as possibly. The fool dwarf had tried to hide his sickness, and done so for three days. Kili had only discovered it when they were holding each other by the fire at night to share warmth; Fili had shook, complaining about the cold whilst his body was radiating heat. Fili’s face was pale. He was sweating and Kili could feel it through all the layers of clothing.

 

“K-Kili…” came a soft murmur from Fili, the first coherent word he had managed.

  
“Yes Brother?” Kili replied, talking softly into his brother’s ear.

 

“I thought I was supposed to protect you on this quest”

 

“Hush now. Just try to rest. Here” he untied his water skin from his belt and gave it to his brother who lifted it up to his mouth with heavy arms, but had trouble with the stopper. Kili was shocked; could the illness really have made him this weak? He rode off to the side, as to not hinder the others. Very slowly he inched back in his saddle, letting Fili lean against him as he went. Fili's head was on Kili's shoulder. Then he uncorked the bottle and tilted it to Fili’s lips. But Fili just pushed it away; saying he was not so weak yet that his little brother had to help him drink, but Kili just drowned his feeble complaint with the clear water. With him sweating this much, he felt like a furnace against his front. Kili’s heart clenched as they rode on relentlessly. He had wanted to ask Thorin if they could stop, or camp early, but he knew his brother would never forgive him for that.

 

Again, Fili started murmuring and Kili couldn’t help but hug Fili tighter to his body. Nobody knew just how close the brothers were, and they didn’t want them to find out (what would Thorin do?) but right now the younger didn’t care. He pressed his lips to the nape of his brother’s neck and then leaned forward to whisper:  
“Brother, remember that time you and I were just boys and I had fallen so sick I couldn’t rise out of the bed? Mother was so worried, and the healers said I might not make it through the night?”

 

A weak nod from his brother.

 

“And all that time you stayed with me and wouldn’t move from my side, and you told me I had to be strong and if not for me, then for you. Well brother, be strong for me now. I won’t leave you.”

 

And with that, Fili drifted back into sleep, but not before whispering: “I’ll be strong, brother”

 

At evenfall, Kili an Bifur hoisted Fili of his horse and laid him out on their cloaks, and Kili fed him a thick broth Ori had made, which he claimed would let him heal quicker. Fili’s face was flushed a sickly gray color, and sweat was beading on his brow, whilst he was still trying to jest about how bad the soup tasted, but Kili knew it was just to try and put him at ease. He wished, oh how he wished he could take on all of the pain his brother was seeing, how he hated seeing his Fili, his ever strong brother, so pale and weak.  
The others left them alone, for they knew that the best way for Fili to heal was to rest and have his brother around him. Thorin sat with them for a while, his hand on Fili’s shoulder and instructing him in his most regal manner to heal quickly or they would never get to Erebor, but stroked through his hair with the same tender look he had given them when they were children. After some time Gandalf called him away to discuss their plans. Frankly, Kili didn't care for them just now. Not for anything.  
They settled that night with Kili leaning against a tree, with Fili’s head cushioned in his lap. And then the screaming started.

  
Kili woke with the heart-wrenching screams of his brother, writhing on the floor next to him and clutching his head in his hands.  
“FILI!” he yelled and scrambled toward him feeling sick to the stomach. “Brother, what is it, talk to me, Fili, Fili please!” he tried to pry his brothers hands away, to peer at his face, but Fili just kept turning away from him. He kept squirming on the ground, his limbs twitching eratically, breathing shallow short breaths. Now Kili could feel the bile rising in his throat and utter panic narrowing in on his vision, his breath catching at the sight of his brother thrashing on the forest floor and- NO. No he would not let his brother down! Not now, he would take care of him now.

 

The others had risen and were running to see what the commotion was all about, and Kili was now straddling his brother’s waist and prying his fingers loose from his face, to see his eyes rolling wildly, and his heart skipped a beat. Then, suddenly he relaxed, going limp in Kili’s grip. The Wizard came over then, and said with a reassuring certainty in his deep voice:” This night will be the worst for him, for he must get the poison out of his body. Not to worry lad, I am quite sure the hallucinations are the worst he will have tonight. After that, he will recover his strength quickly.” The others left them then, all looking worried and throwing weary glances at Fili, who was now breathing deeply. He was murmuring again now. And then he breathed “Your safe, Kili, your with me.”

 

Kili lay down next to him on their cloaks and drew him to his chest –the others be damned- and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth, anywhere he could reach really and moved so his brothers head was pillowed on his chest, his arms a circle around him. Even now Fili – his Fili thought of him. He peered at Fili’s normaly beautiful face and found that the grayness was shying away from it now, and his heart lifted. But it was not to last.  
After what seemed like seconds after Kili had drifted to sleep, he woke to the intense heat next to him. Fili was weakly struggling against his clothes, trying to shove them off his shoulders. Kili was there in a second leaning over him.

 

“Kili…Kili it’s so hot” came his strangled voice, and Fili was looking at him through lidded eyes.  
Quickly, Kili striped Fili of his coat and then unlaced his leather jerkin - how horribly hot the flesh beneath it felt. He tried to get up to fetch a water skin, but Fili’s hold on his sleeve stopped him. He cast pleading eyes in his direction, and, like so often, now words were needed to convey the meaning. Kili leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his brothers lips, a silent promise they had made to each other so often when having to leave, was it for a quest that separated them or just one of them getting up to get some food from the kitchen in the middle of the night, when they snuck back in through the window after a long night in the woods. It meant “I’ll come back for you”.

 

And with that, Kili fetched a water skin and piece of cloth, which he soaked and started running gently over Fili’s face and the upper part of his chest. It seemed to sooth him somewhat, and he drifted back to sleep. Kili stayed up that night, not caring how exhausted he would be in the morning. He needed to be sure his brother was safe, he needed Fili to know that Kili was there every time his eyes flitted open and he tensed. They would dart through the darkness, relaxing only when he saw his brothers face. And then Kili would make soothing noises in his ear and kiss his temple, running his fingers through his hair and stroking his features until sleep took Fili again.  
When the moon was low on the horizon again and the first signs of dawn started creeping through the underbrush, Fili woke once more. He looked almost his normal self again, only the heavy bags under his eyes giving away how sick he had been.

 

“Hey…” he murmured sleepily to Kili, with a lazy smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, making his whole face come to life. It made the whole world come to life.  
Kili was so happy just then he felt as though his heart would burst, so relieved that his brother seemed to be well again. He couldn’t help himself; he leaned down to touch his lips to his brothers smile in a soft kiss. Fili's arms had snaked around him now, one at the small of his back and one cupping his head, and all Kili could think was 'oh how I have missed this'. Their kissed turned a shade deeper, with Kili lapping at his brothers mouth and whispering endearments into his lips. Fili swallowed them all eagerly with a few sighs of his own.  
He pulled away then for his lungs were screaming for air. Breathing heavily, their breath mingled in the cold morning air. Then Fili's eyes widened and the hand that had cradled Kili’s head so lovingly clipped him on the back of the head. Kili gave him an incredulous look.

 

“You stayed up all night watching me? How can you be so daft, Kili? You need your sleep, too, you know!”  
But Kili saw the slight look of guilt in his brother’s eyes and couldn’t help but smile warmly at him. He leaned down to silence what Fili had to say next with another slow kiss and whispered: “I’m glad you’re alright, brother”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it and this is my first fanfction EVER, so reviews would be much appreciated


End file.
